1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for clamping one object to another with a band, or, more particularly, it is concerned with a band clamping device which comprises a flexible band and a clamping means.
The band clamping device according to the present invention finds its use, for example, in attaching power cable, tubing for electric wire, and so forth along the lengthwise direction of a pole or mast so as to fix such wire materials to the pole, or in fixing a bracket for mounting thereon various devices and appliances for telecommunication and power supply, or advertising material, street lighting, and so forth on the pole.
The present invention is also useful in fixing the bracket for the abovementioned appliances and equipments for the telecommunication and power supply, or attaching various sign boards onto the pole or mast, either standing upright or being laid down, at various places such as, for example, railway stations, etc.. Or, in the case of temporary mounting of electric power supply appliances, sign board, etc. onto scaffolding pillar, piles, and so on, or in the case of fitting clamp metal for joining the intersecting parts of the abovementioned scaffolding pillars on each of them, or in the case of binding together a plurality of lengthy material such as lumbers, or in many other uses.
2. Descritption of Prior Arts
For such various uses as mentioned above, there has been known a band clamping device which comprises a flexible band and a clamping means, wherein the clamping means forms a bearing seat in the form of a channel in the rectangular seat plate to provide a band take-up shaft, and wherein the band to be clamped is wound around the pole, mast, scaffolding pillars, etc. (hereinafter referred to in general term as "pole"), and a bent portion at one end thereof is hooked at a hooking slot of the clamp member main body, and the other end is wound up on the take-up shaft and clamped firmly so as not to loosen.